The present invention refers to a device for packaging products in a stretchable plastic film, and to a process that uses such device. The below-described device is in practice an electromechanical arrangement that performs the winding of a product to be packaged into a plastic film, in a surrounding and stretched way, completely closing the product to be packaged.
Various systems are known in the art and operate, through different modes, to perform the winding of a plastic film around a product. These systems, that are generally automated, operate by pushing the product to be packaged either inside a sleeve formed by the plastic film that is afterwards cut and bent on the two sides under the product, or by pushing the product to be packaged upwards from below on a sheet of plastic film, stretched through suitable mechanical means and clamping jaws, and afterwards bent under the product itself through a jaw mechanism with automatic movement and with a possible product translation.
These systems require machines with highly complex and costly mechanical devices with many motored and specifically programmed parts. In such case it is difficult to constantly operate such machines that require, in addition to specific plastic films with high quality, high maintenance costs, given the complex contents of the various mechanisms composing them. They further require a high degree of preventive maintenance from the operator, since residuals of the various products to be packaged can obstruct the movements of the mechanical machine parts, especially the means for clamping and stretching the plastic film.